The burden
by Nimwen
Summary: What if Frodo dies in Moria but passes the ring over to Legolas before his dying breath? Will the fellowship break up? And will the elf be able to withstand the darkness of the ring?
1. Death

The burden

By: Nimwen

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but to Tolkien.

Summary: What if Frodo dies in Moria but passes the ring over to Legolas before his dying breath? Will the fellowship break up? And will the elf be able to withstand the darkness of the ring?

Note: I have decided to write this because I had it in my head for a long time and while working I have thought about how this could go on. It interests me what will happen to the fellowship; this is why I'm writing it. Please give it a chance.

I have the film not word for word in mind but I will try to make the scenes alive with my own dialogues. Also the plot and action will change. Some of the characters may not be in this story to the end. But just read it ;)

……………………………………..

Part 1 – Death

……………………………………..

The mighty Balrog stood in the dark, waiting for his deadly strike. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf cried, praying to the Valar that he could rescue the Fellowship. The creature of fire took one more step, breaking the bridge under its weight. The others watched the scene with horror but relieved, that it seemed to be over. Suddenly the fire whip encircled Gandalf's legs and pulled him over the edge. "Gandalf!" Frodo screams trying to run to the wizard. Boromir tried to hold him but the hobbit slipped through his grip. "Fly, you fools!" Gandalf slipped from the stone, not able to hold on any longer. Frodo run further, not noticing the danger he was in. Arrows of the goblins rain upon him.

Legolas reacted at first, going after Frodo. "Bring them out, Aragorn!" The blond glanced at the ranger, pointing at the outgoing. Aragorn wanted to protest but he was to far away from the elf to stop him. He had no other chance but to lead the others out. "Come!" he screamed at them. The shock over Gandalf's death made him harsh. They fled over the stone stairs, into the light of the snowy mountain hill.

"Frodo!" The hobbit could hear the voice, screaming his name but he couldn't stop his feet from going on. He was now at the base of the start of the bridge. Suddenly he heard another scream. His own. Hit by an arrow in the leg, the hobbit broke down. Legolas screamed at him but it was too late. The next arrow hit its mark, embedded in Frodo's throat; the hobbit wasn't able to breathe. An arrow whirled past Legolas' head, reminding the elf of the danger he himself was in. He knelt down and cradled the fading hobbit into his arms. An arrow sliced through his upper arm but he didn't care anymore, running to the exit where the others disappeared moments ago.

Aragorn waited at the hole in the stone but Legolas needed too much time. He could hear the elf scream but it was the scream of Frodo that aroused his attention. Something must have happened. Seconds later the ranger could see his blond friend with a blood covered hobbit on his arms. "No!" His hope crashed down. Legolas knelt down, lying the still hobbit down on the earth. The others from the fellowship gathered around. "Frodo!" – "No!" Sam cried even harder, his face full of tears, trying to get to his friend. Aragorn knelt down, examine the deadly wound but shook his head. Then it was over.

"Legolas…" The elf was the only one who could here Frodo's weak voice. Blood seeped out of the hobbits mouth, running down his jaw. The elf bent down but the other one didn't want to speak anymore. He grasped the elf's hand, urging him to take the one small object, the elf never wanted to have. Then Frodo died in his arms. Sam cradled his friend in his arms and cried like he never had before. Merry and Pippin too knelt beside him. Legolas stood up, going a few steps away. But then again he had to sit down, the shock over the situation still written upon his face. He could feel a hand on his shoulder. "Legolas, is everything alright?" – "No" Legolas couldn't explain it further and waited until Aragorn came around him, kneeling down in front of him.

Aragorn was irritated by the look on his friends face, there were strange feelings, he seldom saw before. Legolas had seen many deaths, even of people standing nearer to him than Frodo. The elf looked down and after a short while, the man followed with his eyes. The long elven fingers closed tightly around something and before Legolas opened them to reveal what he had, Aragorn knew it. There lay the one ring, the ring of the dark lord Sauron. The ring had chosen his next master. "Are you sure, that you want to do this?" Aragorn locked eyes with his friend. "No. But I know that I have to do it. Frodo chose me and I'm sure, not without reason." Deep in the blue eyes were great doubts.

They stayed like that a little longer. To caught up in the situation to notice the spies of Saruman flying past them. "We have to move on!" Aragorn wanted to give them enough time but he knew that they were in danger, presented on the mountain like this. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir said with a sorrowful thick voice. "No. by nightfall these hills will be full of orcs. Until then we have to reach Lothlorien." Aragorn turned around and looked at the sitting elf. "Legolas? Come we must go on." The blond stood up. For any other the movements of the elf would seem normal but Aragorn could see the unsteadiness in it. _I only hope he can fight the darkness. _Aragorn heavily sighed, turning around to face the others. "I will take Frodo. I'm sure the elves in Lothlorien can help us to find a place to bury him." The hobbits were still crying, not able to take any comfort out of his words.

They started their journey to the golden wood. Nobody spoke a word and nobody asked about the ring, convinced, that they have failed.

…………………………………….

I don't know how long the other chapters will be, but I think I will do it scene to scene. Please tell me what you think of it… I hope to post the next chapter soon. I will not write Lothlorien this long because I do not think, that it is holding anything special in it. I think I will write it together with Amon Hen.


	2. Parting

Thank you for the reviews, they help me to write further.

LadyCale: I'm honoured, that I have your attention and I hope to hear more from

you ;)

Legolas's fanatical fan girl: I had to kill Frodo because I had to give Legolas the ring. I do not like these stories in which they decide in the council, that Legolas takes the ring. I have read a story in which Glorfindel accompanied them and if I remember correctly the twins too. I have nothing against them (more the opposite) but I think this would change everything. This is the reason why I do it on the journey. But all in all do I think that no one else will die ;) But some of them will not go to the end… but read for yourself :) And I really want to thank you for offering your help I appreciate it much. And maybe one day I will need it. Anyway I hope you will write me whenever you like or dislike something because I want to hear both, positive and negative things.

Lyndsay: Here it comes...

Jen: am glad you think that it's original... I hope I can keep it that way

On with the story…

………………………………………………….

Part 2 – Parting

………………………………………………….

After spotting the golden wood they started to run over stone and grass. Aragorn ignored the stinging agony in his arms from carrying his little burden. He knew, that if he weren't strong enough, the fellowship would be lost. He was the leader. His thoughts brought him back to Gandalf. The man asked one question over and over again, were he able to rescue the wizard? Would Frodo be still alive? Aragorn tried to push these thoughts aside and threw a quick glance at Legolas who run feather light over the ground. His face a mask like ever. But his eyes revealed everything.

They came to the golden trees. Everyone was stunned at the beauty they were in but still nobody could say a word. Suddenly elves appeared, surrounding them with drawn bows. Aragorn was the one to speak first. "Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." (Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection) Aragorn threw a quick glance at the burden on his arms. The elf followed his eyes, understanding at once. Before he could respond, Gimli tried to show his uneasiness and protested against Aragorns attempts to get them further on. "Aragorn I don't think that it would be a good idea to go any further into these woods." – "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the wood. You cannot go back. Follow me!" Haldir spoke first and they followed.

Legolas could feel Galadriels presence in his mind, even before they went up to meet her. The seven faced the Lady of the woods and her husband, the grandparents of Arwen. "Seven are here but nine were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, what happened with Gandalf and Frodo?" Celeborn looked mostly at Legolas but Galadriel answered first. "Gandalf. He has fallen into the shadow. The quest is about to fail. The loss of Frodo is a tragedy but still not everything is lost." Some of the fellowship looked puzzled, Galadriels gaze lay upon the prince of Mirkwood. "Thanks to your bravery, young prince, the ring still can be destroyed. I only hope you will stand against the shadow. Elves are more affected by the evil than hobbits." The last sentence spoken in his mind, Legolas had to swallow. He knew what she meant; he could feel it creeping inside of him like a shadow in the dark.

After Galadriel spoke it out aloud, what they were wondering for themselves, realisation hit some of them. Boromir was the first to speak, after they were released from Galadriels gaze and brought to their sleeping places. "You have the ring?" He pointed at the elf, sitting beside a large tree. "What gives you the right to take it?" Legolas wouldn't have expected such fury. He thought they were glad, that someone took it freely. "Frodo gave it to me, he wanted me to take the ring." Suddenly he could feel each year weighing his shoulders down, pulled by the chain with the ring around his neck. Boromir made two steps towards the elf, his eyes showing hate but then the spell seemed to brake and he turned around and stepped away.

The hobbits were at the funeral for Frodo. They never experienced death in such a manner. Maybe an old one died or they heard of it but they never saw how someone they liked got killed. Gandalf and Frodo. They had much too far experienced the war. Sam was the first to decide, that he wanted to stay in Lothlorien and be escorted back to the Shire, the other two followed his example.

The fellowship shrunk and Aragorn could only watch. Now the only one left were himself, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir. How should they ever get the ring destroyed? Then there was Boromir. He could still feel the tightened muscles when Boromir got angry with Legolas. How should he be able to control him? So many doubts were spread across his mind and the greatest one was the fact that his best friend should go to Mordor. That Legolas was an elf made it complicated that he even carried the ring. Elves were susceptible to the darkness. They could feel it much more clearer and stronger than any mortal.

Days passed, until they were able to leave. Galadriel made them presents and gave them two elven boats. Aragorn bid Gimli to share a boat with Boromir and the dwarf at once understood why. The four set their boats into the water and after they said goodbye to the hobbits, they started to row away.

OOOOO

Saruman listened to his spies and his eyes changed into thoughtfulness. Then the hobbit was dead, but he had passed the ring to that elf. That made it a little bit more difficult to get it. But anyway he had only this army at the moment and nothing else that he could do. Slowly the wizard turned to Lurtz. "Hunt them down. Do not stop until you found them. The elf carries something very important to me. Bring him alive and unspoilt. Kill the others." The Uruk-hais ran out of the caverns, awaiting their mission with blood lust.

OOOOO

They reached their aim and set the boats on the riverbank. "We will cross the lake at nightfall. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn told them and threw a quick glance at Legolas. The elf was uncomfortable and threw every now and then glances into the wood. "What is it Legolas?" They faced each other. "I think we should leave now. Something is drawing near, I can feel it." – "It would be too risky to go on right now. Orcs are on the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." – "It is not the eastern side, that worries me."

They sat down and waited. Legolas was restless and tried to grasp anything unusual in the air. Nothing. There was nothing, no birds, no animals; they appeared to be just gone. "Aragorn do you hear this?" Aragorn tried to concentrate but couldn't hear anything. "No, nothing." Suddenly it hit him. "Something comes. The animals are gone and I'm sure they have a good reason." They drew their weapons and slowly went into the forest.

……………………………………………………..

Heheheh I know I am cruel but I wanted to give you something to read. I hope I can write the battle soon. Please give me some reviews, that I know how good this crap is ;)


	3. Desperation

I think I should run now because you all will kill me... I am really sorry that it took me that long but I found it hard to find time thinking about even getting an idea. Let alone finding a good one. Now I have finally more time for the next few month and I really hope that I can use it for writing too. I have watched the second film two times and thought over my story and how it could go on. I have many new aspects now and I think if I'm able to write it like it's in my mind, it will get an interesting story. Another thing I hope, is that my English isn't that bad now because in the last few month I had no writing practice and maybe you are able to see that within this chapter.

Now on with the story, we have a ring to destroy… ;)

………………………………………..

Part 3

………………………………………..

They sat down and waited. Legolas was restless and tried to grasp anything unusual in the air. Nothing. There was nothing, no birds, no animals; they appeared to be just gone. "Aragorn do you hear this?" Aragorn tried to concentrate but couldn't hear anything. "No, nothing." Suddenly it hit him. "Something comes. The animals are gone and I'm sure not without reason." They drew their weapons and slowly went into the forest.

From a distance they could hear rustling of metal armament. Suddenly they could see their enemy. Creatures, larger than orcs, heavily armed. They roared and run faster under the lead of Lurtz, each one trying to be the first one slaying human flesh.

Aragorn was the first, who ran against the enemy weapon with raised sword. He killed one by chopping off his head and blocked the next. Legolas shoot one by one from the distance. Boromir and Gimli supported Aragorn. They soon realised, that they had hardly a chance in this tight space. Legolas was forced to draw his elven blades, fighting man against man. "We have to draw them apart!" With these words Boromir ran away with a band of Uruk-hais following close behind.

Aragorn realised too late what the creatures had in mind, too late he saw the gesture of the leader; pointing with a finger towards Legolas ordering something he could not understand. Gimli was gone too. Now only the two of them were left. "Legolas we have to draw back to the others!" The elf did not question his friends' decision, running back.

Lurtz send a large group towards the man, trying to separate them as best as possible. The rest followed him towards their aim.

Aragorn could no longer see the elf through the large crowd of attacking Uruk-hai. He only hoped that his friend was fighting the tall beasts.

His world became focused on stabbing and blocking. They were all around him now. When he killed one in elven speed, the next took its place. Legolas furrowed his brow. He realised, that they did not want to kill him.

Lurtz had the words of Saruman in mind but the elf was getting on his nerves. Maybe it wasn't that bad if he was harmed. The leader took his bow and drew one of his thick arrows. His Uruk-hais got fewer and he had a good view on what he was aiming.

Aragorn fought the last enemies down but he was too late. He could see the arrow hit its mark. With a cry he fought the remaining Uruk-hais off and ran to his friend.

The elf saw the arrow too late. The force of the impact stole him his balance. With a pain stricken face Legolas hit the ground. He tried to stand up again but the arrowhead was buried deep into his right upper thigh. He cut off the hands touching him. But he was outnumbered and in a really bad position to fight them back. Aragorns battle cry rang in his elven ears. The man had the surprise on his side, killing two of them in an instant.

"Legolas stand up!" It was an unnecessary order because the blond was already trying. He finally managed to stand on his good leg, able to defend himself. Suddenly the horn of Gondor sounded through the forest. "Boromir." Aragorn could not leave Legolas alone. Gimli had to be fast. An arrow whirled past the man nearly scraping his arm. The future king spotted Lurtz and crossed the short distance between them before the Uruk-hai could aim his bow again. Aragorn swung his sword but the enemy blocked it easily.

It was a long fight. Aragorn ended up with a lot of bruises and a deep flesh wound in his shoulder. Lurtz was dead, his head separated from his body. The man turned and searched for his friend. "Aragorn?" It was Gimli. He came running towards him. "It's Boromir, he was stabbed and I don't know if he will make it." The dwarf waited for Aragorn to come but when the humans' look became more lost he realised the missing of the elf. "Where is the elf?" Aragorn looked down. He sighed and looked up again, unable to meet the eyes of the dwarf. "I think they took him." His unspoken guilt ate at him.

"That cannot be. The ring…" The whole mission seemed to be doomed. "I only hope that they have the order to let him unspoiled." Aragorn sighed again. "We have to look after Boromir."

The wound was deep but not deadly. The bleeding nearly stopped after Aragorn bandaged it and Boromir could stand up with little help. "You lost the ring?" It was not understandable how Boromir could only see the ring. It was Legolas who was in the hand of the enemy. "I had no chance. While I fought they must have taken Legolas. He was wounded and not able to defend himself very well." Aragorn felt offended. He was angry, more with himself than anyone else but still angry.

"What shall we do? We can't wait until they bring the ring to their master." Gimli had started to see Legolas as a friend but it was the ring his main concern lay in. "We should follow them and hunt them down." Aragorn had his doubts that they would be fast enough. Boromir wouldn't be able to run fast enough.

…………………………………………

I thought to make a stop here. Boromir alive… what will come of it?


	4. Encounters

After all these years I have picked up this story and decided to write it further. I will not overwrite the old chapters even if I'm not happy about them. I think the most problem with the old chapters is, that I stuck with the film too much. I couldn't get into it.

I tried to rewrite it but I realised I still can't write it much different.

The first three chapters will be untouched and maybe the new chapter won't be harmonising. I hope you will enjoy it anyway.

O O O O O

Chapter 4 – Encounters

O O O O O

The Uruk-hais ran without any rest. The sun was burning down on the great plains of Rohan but the beasts wasn't even bothering it.

A large one had their captive slung around his broad neck. He held the elf on the legs and arms on each side.

Legolas was the most time unconscious. The arrow was still embedded in his thigh. To his dismay an infection had started to spread its fire through his body. A fever was starting to burn.

He was glad that they left him alone and unharmed. Beside the fact that the Uruk-hai carrying him was digging his claws into the wound whenever it seemed possible.

The penetrating smell of sweat filled Legolas nose. So much the worse than that was his dry throat. On the second day without water it was agonising to breathe, let alone to swallow.

It was in the evening on the second day, when they stopped to set a camp for the first time since the capture. Legolas could feel the fear he was trying to scotch. He didn't know what they had planned with him. He already noticed that he wasn't a common prisoner of these foul creatures. Legolas knew the stories and to remember them made him shudder.

The Uruk-hai hauled him over his shoulder and dropped him not too gentle to the ground. The black arrow connected with the ground and scraped along the bone of his thigh. A weary scream was ripped from his throat and he curled himself up. His eyes closed tightly and the right hand pressed down just above the bloody leg wound to ease the pain. New blood covered his fingers with each beat of his heart.

The scream of the elf roused some of the Uruk-hais. Their leader sensed the upcoming interest. "Everyone back to his place. This captive is for the hands of Saruman and no one will touch him!" he made his point clear with his sword raised. The others growled but the fear won the battle over their curiosity.

The last rays of the warm sun disappeared. The horizon was coloured in all shades of red. Legolas tried to absorb the warmth the sun gave his heart and body. He turned his head to the fading light and closed his eyes.

He had to escape. A great responsibility to all living beings on middle earth weight on his shoulders. Legolas couldn't let Saruman get the ring. If he would fail, every single loss of the fellowship would have been in vain.

He lay there without moving. Cold sweat covered his brow. It was getting colder. The sun had no power left and the pale moon took her place, rising slowly over the horizon.

Elves normally aren't affected by the cold but Legolas was shivering. He knew it was because of the fever. It demanded all his strength to not chatter his teeth.

"Where is that bull-headed leader of yours?" An ugly voice shouted through the camp. The whole camp was up in an instant. The new arrived Orcs of Mordor were greeted with raised weapons and distrust. Ugluk took a few steps towards the slightly smaller Orc. "You, Grishnakh should watch your tongue. My Uruk-hais are hungry. Despite our wish to not eat foul flesh, it would be better to eat your filthy Orcs than nothing." The Uruk-hai bared his teeth.

Grishnakh snarled. "You think just because you follow the orders of the old wizard, you can tell me what I am allowed to do?" he took a few steps forward, his own weapon raised. "I follow the lead of the Great Eye and your treacherous wizard follows him. That would make me the leader of you and your muck-rakers."

The tension lay heavy in the air. Legolas new it was now or never. They were too engrossed in fighting each other verbally, that no one observed the elf.

Legolas stayed on his left side. His feet were bound in a loose way. It was easy for him to wipe the rope off. With his left leg and both arms he dragged himself forward.

The blond elf was too slow. He could see the tree line not far away from him and tried desperately to speed up. A groan of pain escaped his clenched teeth. He had to stop. Fearfully he looked back over his shoulders but no one had heard him.

His breath quickened and his heart beat faster. Dehydration let his body exhaust much faster. His vision swam. Legolas was frantically trying to get his vision clear. It was exactly at this moment, the Uruk-hais discovered, that he was not where they left him.

In the moon light Legolas was soon discovered. Rough claws dug into his right leg and pulled him backwards. "Now I have found your little elf, therefore I can keep it." A broad grin bared the rotten teeth of the Orc behind him.

Legolas tried to get away but it was too painful to tug on his right leg to get free. A quick glance around him told Legolas, that he had not much time left. The other Orcs and Uruk-hais came in their direction.

With all his strength left Legolas smashed his left foot in the Orcs face. The impact threw the creature on the ground. Black blood spilled out of its nose.

The adrenaline that shot through him lend him more strength. Legolas still couldn't be fast enough. As soon as their companion went down the other black creatures started to run.

They were fast upon the elf. Hands were holding Legolas down, with his back on the ground. His arms were stretched painfully over his head. His legs in a similar way unmovable. The blond elf was trapped.

Ugluk and Grishnakh stood on either side. The leader of the Orcs had a grin on his face. "What a beauty to destroy." He went down on one knee and took the elf's chin in his hands. Grishnakh had to laugh at the hidden fear in the captives eyes. Ugluk knew better of it. "You will get your filthy hands off or I will have to cut them off!" Grishnakh looked up into the piercing eyes of his opponent.

They stayed in this position. Neither of them showing the weakness to look away first. Ugluk made a growl to underline his words. Grishnakh knew that his Orcs couldn't stand a chance against the larger beasts. "You will make a deal with me. After your 'master' has found what he wants, I will get that elf and do with him what I want." Ugluk knew he couldn't decide over the life of this being, Saruman would but that fact was unknown to the Orc so Ugluk played along. "Al right. This proposal is settled then."

Grishnakh was satisfied and would see forward to it. He released the elf's chin and didn't notice the shudder running through Legolas at the thought of being in the hands of this Orc.

Ugluk saw the lost bindings at the elf's feet and growled. "Bind him up. This time he shouldn't escape again. If he does you will pay the prise for it." The nearest Uruk-hais went into action, not wanting to disappoint their leader.

Legolas woke with a start. Screams filled the night. Hoof trampling shook the ground beneath him. His mind couldn't stay any longer in the world of consciousness. He blacked out again.

O O O O O

When the rider of Rohan finally found him in the darkness, Legolas was barely conscious. The throbbing in his leg was increasing. It felt like it was burning. With the tight bindings it was even more painful.

The soft grass beneath him turned slightly red, stained by his blood. Legolas had to close his eyes underneath his blindfold. His mouth had long gone dry. He wondered how much more blood he could loose without collapsing. The heat that was burning inside of him didn't help the hydration at all.

The elf tried to find comfort on the cool earth and pressed his brow into the dirt. It helped little to ease the pounding headache.

Someone tried to rouse him but he wasn't able to focus on the words spoken to him. He tried to give them an answer but the only thing he could response was a hoarse groan of pain. The word elf, Legolas could clearly understand and he was relieved, that through the blindfold, covering his ears, someone recognised his kind.

Eomer followed the excited man and tried to get the other ones words. "One of the horses, Arod I think, found him. He lay near the other side of the camp. He is completely bound, gagged and blindfolded. I don't think that he is a spy. He is in bad shape. His leg is grievous wounded and it seems to be infected in a bad way."

Eomer followed until he saw someone laying on the ground. The moonlight reflected in blond hair lying spread around the head. The green tunic was dark red beneath the leg wound.

Eomer had to admit, this person must have caused trouble. His arms were stretched painfully on his back and not only bound by the wrists but up to the elbow with a thick rope. The legs were equally bound. Eomer flinched when he saw that these foul creatures had also bound the wound, where the arrow was still embedded.

The piece of cloths used as a gag was painfully tight and cutting into the corners of the mouth. The blindfold was concealing the ears of the being. Eomer went down and carefully lifted the blindfold to reveal a pointed ear tip. The blond elf instantly tried to get away. "It's an elf." The horse lord had expected it but still it surprised him.

If the wound wouldn't be tended to the elf would die. Eomer stood up again. Another groan left the mouth of the elf.

There was something else with this elf. Some kind of dark feeling Eomer couldn't grasp. It made him uneasy and led him to the question, why this elf was still alive. Orcs hated elves and slew them down as soon as they could in the most painful was possible.

Eomer had seen it only few times but more enough to know that this elf was captured for other purposes. These things he would discover later. "Tend his wounds and see to it, that he stay alive. You can unbind him but guard him. I don't want him to be unattended." Eomer threw one last glance at the crumbled form at the ground then he helped setting up a camp for the night.

When Eomer and his loyal men were forced to leave Edoras, they hadn't even enough time to fetch their tents. They now had to settle down around some fire places. It wasn't much but at least it helped keeping them warm.

Legolas was lifted up. He drifted in and out of consciousness. The next time he woke he could hear the cracking of wood in fire. He lay with his back flat against the ground. Warmth spread through his weary limbs and he felt the light on his face. It comforted him and the elf relaxed for the first time.

Voices filled the air around him. Legolas tried to open his eyes. To his surprise his bindings had all gone. They seemed to trust him at least a little. Painfully he tried to swallow.

The headache had nearly gone. He wondered if they had tended his wounds.

His eyes obeyed and the blond elf stared at the beauty of the shimmering moonlight. He was more and more aware of his surroundings. The soft and cool grass a contrast to his still burning body.

Legolas tried to turn his head to see the men he could hear. He regretted it after a mere inch. A pain shot up through his stiff neck and increased the headache. He closed his eyes again. The pain in his leg began to follow the pounding of his heart.

"Are you awake?" The voice not far away from his right ear startled him. He didn't hear someone approaching.

In answer Legolas opened his eyes, not trusting his voice. He could see a worried filled face of a young man with long middle brown hair. "We have to pull out the arrow to properly tend the wound. It is infected and your fever is increasing. Do you understand?" Legolas tried to answer but it was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. "Yes..." It pained him too much to speak. He was thirsty,

The young Rohirim searched until he found a water filled flask. He brought it near Legolas face and cupped the elf's head to guide him to the water. Legolas coveting gulped the water down. It tasted great. He nearly protested when it was taken away. "Thank you." Legolas could see the hesitation in the other man.

Then a smile captured his lips barely noticeable. Maybe the man had his orders to be careful with him; to never let his guard down.

Legolas sighed. He knew there was a long grown barrier between the elves and the men. They grew year by year further apart. The strong friendship between Aragorn and him was a rare one. Nearly impossible to some of both races. Legolas bewailed this development. He held nothing against the race of men.

"...Legolas..." he wanted to say a full sentence but decided against it. His throat was still burning and his mind was beginning to get unfocused again. The man understood. "I am Darthin, the healer..." He trailed of. He could see the heavy eyelids of the elf.

"The arrow must leave your body now." the man was visible uncomfortable because he knew that he had to cause the elf more pain to help him.

Legolas managed a short nod to reassure the man. He knew that it must be done. The Rohirim showed him a flat piece of wood. "If you want something to bite down on." Legolas sighed again. He knew the routine. It wasn't the first time someone had to pull an arrow out of his body. If he remembered it correctly, Aragorn did it last time but he couldn't concentrate on the memory.

He knew how much pain it caused. Anticipation quickened his heartbeat. The young man placed the wood between his teeth.

Legolas jerked when hands held his shoulders down. Through his dull senses he didn't hear another man approach. Held down and without his full senses Legolas felt vulnerable. He fought with the rising panic. The other man wasn't much older than the healer.

Legolas closed his eyes and bit down until his teeth sunk into the wood. Time seemed to slow down. He dug his fingers into the soft grass beneath him. A pearl of sweat trickled down his brow, seeping in his blond hair.

A short nod was shared between the two men.

A sudden pain shot through the elf's right leg. His body reared up against the hold of the man. His scream was muffled by the wood in his mouth but still loud enough to draw attention.

When the elf's body slackened with unconsciousness the healer sighed in relief.

O O O O O

I hope you enjoyed reading it...


	5. Hope

Thank you all for reviewing!!! You are helping me to keep the story going on.

I wish you a happy new year. I'm a little too late for Christmas but I hope you had a few contemplative days at home.

O O O O O

Chapter 5: Hope

O O O O O

The riders of Rohan were already collecting their packs and concealed their fireplaces to not draw unwanted attention. Eomer knew they shouldn't linger any longer. Against the orders of Theoden he couldn't think of leaving the Riddermark.

He had the dark feeling, that something was drawing near. He wanted to help his remaining family, even if one of them was out of his mind.

He let his thoughts wander to his sister, Eowyn. He missed her more than he would be able to admit. The ache swelling in his heart grew to a rather painful amount; more than he could bear at the moment. Eomer let his eyes travel over the camp. He had to distract himself before his feeling could surface. His eyes fell on the elf, at the other side of the camp.

The horse lord took a deep breath. When he let the air leave his body his composure came back to him and his emotion were in control again. Eomer covered the distance between them.

In the light of the rising morning sun, Eomer could see the full extent of the elfs capture. The old dried blood and mud on the elfs cloths was a contrast to the pale, feverish skin.

Eomer went down to knee beside the woodelf. He stretched out his hand to wake up the elf but he hesitated. A dark menace was suddenly filling his mind. It was calling him to answer. He shook his head to clear it but it was still there. A faint whisper of power.

Eomer cleared his thoughts and tried, the second time this day, to bring back control over his mixed feelings. Finally his hand found its way to touch the right shoulder of the elf. The fair being still lay on the left side and with the back towards the horse lord.

"Legolas?" The healer had told him the name, which he was glad for so he was able to address the elf. "We have to move on." Legolas woke with a loud moan. His temperature felt more normal but his body still was too weak.

His eyes were still heavy to be opened but finally he looked into the burned wood of a cold fireplace. He remembered the healer and thought the voice he just heard to belong to the same person.

"We have to go now but we won't be able to take you with us." Slowly Legolas rolled on his back. He noticed with satisfaction, that his leg wound was a numb and near painless throb. Legolas concluded that it was the effect of some herbs.

Legolas tried to control the shaking in his cold and stiff muscles. He rolled his head to see the man who spoke. He was surprised to see not Darthin but another man kneeling beside him. Slowly the words of the man were sinking in.

"Darthin told me, that the infection has hardly gotten any better and it will need further treatment. Thanks to our medical herbs your fever is getting better and Darthin could do something about the pain in your leg. But even these herbs are nearly exhausted. The nearest place where you will find medication is Edoras."

Legolas tried to follow the meaning behind the words. "It will be your only chance to survive. Do you understand me?" Legolas gave a short nod and tried to sit up. Eomer helped him with a supporting arm around his back, holding him in place, when a wave of dizziness crushed over the elf.

Legolas caught his breath. The slight movement cost the little energy he had left. "Thank you for helping me,..." He trailed off, not knowing the fitting name to thank the man properly.

Eomer hesitated, distrust was the first emotion filling his mind whenever a stranger asked for his name. His heart told him, that he could trust the elf, even if he couldn't explain the reason. "My name is Eomer, Eomunds son and Third Marshal of Riddermark."

The horse lord grew with pride and tried to shield the sadness away, that were mixed up with it. Many questions filled the elfs mind but he felt, he had no right to ask them.

Eomer seemed to shake of his own ghosts and continued. "When your way lead you to Edoras, be careful, not everyone will great you kindly. The king may no longer be able to differ friend or foe. His mind is controlled by Grima Wormtongue." Eomer nearly spat out the name of the long hated man.

Legolas realised through the sadness of the horse Lord, that he must be a relative of the king of Rohan. "Thank you again for your much needed help." Legolas bowed as much as his stiff body allowed it.

Eomer accepted the gratitude and bowed back, still not sure why he trusted the elf. The spies of the enemy were everywhere and they took form in every possible creature. Maybe it was the hope that, whatever this elf did so far away from his own homeland, it was somehow linked with his own attempt to destroy the enemy. The thought made him curious.

"You have to be far from home. How was it possible that the Uruk-hais could capture you?" Legolas was not surprised he had wondered when such a question would come. He thought about a harmless formulation of their journey. The ring, ever in the back of his mind, grew heavier. The darkness seemed to swallow him. Legolas could nearly feel the fire of the eye of Sauron and shuddered.

Eomer misread the sudden silence and thought the cause was his question. "If there is something amiss in these lands I have to know. We try to hunt these foul creatures down to weaken the enemy as much as possible." - "The question is just too difficult to answer and I fear it would cost more time than we both have, to tell the whole tale. But if it helps you in your own task, we set off to fight the enemy in a most effective way, if we succeed."

The thought of "we" brought back the doubts, if his friends were still alive. When he last saw them, they were still fighting for their lives.

Legolas noticed how much he leaned against the supporting arm of the horse lord, because of his lack of energy.

Eomer wasn't satisfied with the answer; he wanted to know more about it. The journey seemed to be a greater task to fulfil and Eomer had no doubts that it was connected with the strange feeling he had since the elf was in the camp.

He was about to ask the next question, when another man interrupted him.

"My lord Eomer, we have to go. Our scouts saw spies of Saruman and if he is able to follow us, we will no longer be safe."

Eomer looked up to see his helping hand, Gamling and nodded shortly, suppressing his upcoming anger because of the disturb. "Prepare our leave, I will join you soon." Gamling accepted the answer and turned to leave.

"And Gamling? Could you prepare Arod! He will get a new rider." Gamling furrowed his brow but didn't question the order of his Marshall and left.

Eomer noticed how heavy the elf leaned into his outstretched arm. The elf had to be weak if he set this much trust into a foreign man.

"Are you able to stand up? You can take Arod to ride to Edoras and you will be much faster than on foot. The herb in your leg wound will last a few hours; long enough to reach your destination."

Legolas knew that his first destination wouldn't be Edoras, even if it would be the healthier choice for him to make. "I can stand and ride." Legolas wasn't sure if he would be able to do either but his pride forced the words out.

The elf leaned forward to get his balance in the middle of his body. He angled his left leg and supported his body with the left hand on the ground beside him. With a little support from Eomer Legolas pushed himself up into a standing position.

For a short moment his world was spinning; he had to close his eyes. The neighing of a horse let him open them again. Arod was a proud and beautiful white horse. "Two horses lost their last master in battle, Arod is one of them and I hope for both of you, that his new one will find a better end."

Eomer took the reins and passed them to the elf. "You are helping me much with your offered help. Without you and your men I wouldn't be here but I have another request." Legolas made a short pause because he shouldn't ask for more.

"You spoke of two horses. If you wouldn't need the second one I will probable meet someone, who would be more than grateful to have such a fine horse." Legolas knew that it was bold but at least he had to try. If one of his friends were still alive, it would help them all to travel faster.

Eomer agreed, much to Legolas surprise. If the second horse was needed in a task, greater than Eomer could imagine, he would be more than willing to help. The horse lord still had nothing more than wild speculations in his mind, what this task could be. It was too less time to learn more about it.

His men were already seated in the saddles of their horses and armed to fight the twisted creatures of Saruman and Sauron.

When the Rohirim finally left, Legolas leaned heavily in on Arod. The breath he never knew he was holding, released through clenched teeth. The midday sun was shining down and her position showed Legolas the direction he had to go.

The horse was in sorrow for the man slain upon its back but it could still offer comfort to the weary elf. It was urging Legolas to move on, sensing the fading energy in the elfs body.

Arod bent down on his knees; Legolas grabbed the reins and swung his right leg carefully over the strong horseback. Adrenaline and joy flooding through his body when he noticed that his weapons were strapped at the side of the saddle. Even a few arrows prodded out of his quiver.

Legolas didn't have to hold onto the reins of Hasufel, because he already followed his white companion. Legolas felt shivers of pain running through his body with each step the horse took. It needed another hour until he finally drifted off into sleep.

O O O O O

The hours grew longer with each passing by. Gimli was at his limit. He was more often exhausted and needed rest.

Running the whole day was wearing them out. Boromir, powered by the fear the enemy could gain the ring, agonized himself more and more, despite his slowly healing wound.

Aragorn tried to motivate the other two, whenever they faltered in step or sat down with exhaustion. He was more used to the long runs and needed less rest.

Each time they had to rest Aragorn was the first standing and urged them further.

The sun was already setting when Aragorn spotted movements at a great distance. He stopped immediately to shield his eyes against the sun to get a better look. "Boromir can you see what this is?" Aragorn pointed out but the eyes of men wouldn't be able to identify something this far away.

Boromir shook his head but his interest was awakened and they waited until the movement became more clear.

Gimli halted beside them with a heavy sigh escaping his lips between his hard breathing. He bent down and supported his exhausted body with his hands on his upper thighs.

Aragorn let out a joyous sigh of relief. "The movement belongs to horses. If my eyes don't betray me, are there two of them." Gimli looked up to see the horses with his own eyes. Never in his life he had been more grateful to see horses.

Boromir tried to see if there were riders on the back of the horses but he failed, looking against the sun.

"If they hold onto this direction they will meet up with us soon." - "Maybe we should prepare to fight. We don't even know if the riders aren't spies of Saruman." Boromir had a point; Aragorn had to admit that he hadn't considered it possible to be the enemy. His heart hoped too much that this could be a sign of life from Legolas.

"Alright, we will wait behind those stones we saw down there and see who is coming." Gimli growled in dismay when he heard that he would have to move his legs again.

It wasn't too long until they could see that there was indeed a rider on the horse. "Legolas!" Aragorn jumped up and ran towards the horses. The left companions were impressed how much energy was left in the man; they followed as fast as possible.

Legolas was relieved when Aragorn came running down the hillside in front of him. If it wouldn't be for the great pain in his leg and the upcoming fever, he would have managed a smile.

"Legolas!" Aragorns relief was clearly shown in his brought grin across his face.

The man stopped in front of Arod, circling the horse to greet his elven friend. The grin vanished immediately when Aragorn saw the right side of the horse stained in crimson blood, seeping through a bandage on the upper thigh of the elf.

The picture of Amon Hen shot through his mind. The black feathered arrow prodding out of his friends leg. "How are you? I feared that we could have lost you in the grasp of these foul Uruk-hais." - "The Rohirim helped me and tended the wound. They also gifted me with these horses."

Aragorn helped Legolas to dismount. It was impossible to not cause further pain. Legolas tried to avoid earth contact with his right leg while landing but he was still too weak and his left leg gave slightly away. Aragorn caught him and held him in place while the elf doubled over in the new pain.

"Could they find it? Is it still safe?" Boromirs harsh question went not unnoticed to Aragorn, who glared at the other man in reaction.

When Gimli finally arrived he could feel the tension between the two man grow. "I still have it..." Legolas pressed out between clenched teeth. He had not yet tried to walk and after a few steps he realised that he wasn't able to.

"We will set up camp for the night and prepare a fire." Aragorn sensed the weakness in Legolas but the elf would never admit it.

The last rays of the sun spent them the needed light to find a few pieces of dried wood and prepare their meal. They sat around the crackling fire and ate pieces of Lembas.

Legolas brightened with each piece he swallowed; each piece was a piece of home. Aragorn sat to the elfs right; he had just finished his share, when darkness surrounded him suddenly. It called his name. His heart beat faster and Aragorn tried to gain back control before anyone could see his strange behaviour.

Aragorn pressed his hands harder around the elfs neck, shutting out the much needed air. The elfs struggles weakened; soon it would be his...

Aragorn nearly screamed when he came back to his reality; his thoughts had felt real. His hands were still cramped as if closed around someone's neck. The ring was getting more powerful. Aragorn wondered what effect it must have on Boromir if it could affect him in this way.

Legolas had to leave, that Aragorn knew. Desperation filled his mind, where still the last signs of darkness lingered. He wouldn't be able to protect Legolas. He had already failed at Amon Hen; how should he be able to protect his friend, if they split up?

Aragorn wished that Gandalf was still alive. The responsibility weighed him down. How would he be able to defend Legolas against Boromir, if he couldn't trust his own actions anymore? The tension between the company was unbearable. Gimli seemed to be the one less affected.

Legolas hugged his left knee to his chest, his right leg stretched out, to release the pain. His mind was consumed by his own dark thoughts; his eyes staring into the distance of the night.

Aragorn looked to his right. Boromir stared at Legolas with hunger in his eyes; hunger to own the power the ring was promising. It was a penetrating stare and Aragorn had to look away. In front of him Gimli looked him right into his eyes. It was a knowing expression which told Aragorn that Gimli would help him to protect not only Legolas but also the ring.

Silence filled the night.

They prepared for sleep and Aragorn took his bag with herbs and went over to Legolas, who sat still on the same spot. "Legolas, how is your leg faring?" he had long given up to question the health of the elf because through the elfs pride he had never got a truthful answer. It seemed to be easier for the elf to answer for one of his limbs instead the whole body.

"Thanks to the herbs of the Rohirim it's only half the pain but now I have nothing left and I fear, when we go to Edoras I will need something against the pain."

Aragorn immediately searched through his bag. "I still have a rather strong herb you could take, but it may cause further damage. Its a herb you should normally take while you aren't moving. If you take it you won't be able to feel the limit of your body anymore and probable overstress it."

Aragorn wished he had something else but there was no other option left. "Just be careful when we get there tomorrow. After what Eomer told you, I think we won't be welcome."

Legolas answered with a thoughtful nod and decided to sleep where he sat, to not cause further pain.

"I will take watch first and Gimli second. When Boromir has his watch, I will stay awake; I can't trust him."And I can't trust me neither, Aragorn added in his thoughts, his voice barely hearable.

Legolas showed him one of his daggers. "I am able to defend myself but nevertheless I appreciate your help." Legolas tried to cover his yawn but failed. "Never get between a tired elf and his bed. I will leave you alone and let you sleep. Your body needs recovery." Aragorn touched Legolas shoulder to ensure him, that he wasn't alone; then he stood up and searched a good place to take first night watch.

The night passed without any incident.

With the first light beaming over the horizon, they stood up. Boromir had the last watch under the watchful eyes of Aragorn. He had few times thought, that the other man had something on his mind but Boromir seemed to be in control over his actions.

It was a bright and warm day. They shared the horses and Boromir took the seat in front of the dwarf. Gimli understood that Aragorn didn't want Legolas anywhere near the other man.

Legolas used the time on the horseback to rest and prepare for their arrival in Edoras.

Hours passed until finally the large hill came into sight. On top of it stood the houses of Edoras and the golden hall, reflecting the sun in rich colours. "Legolas its time."

Aragorn handed the strong herbs to the elf in front of him, after fetching them out of his bag.

"You have to chew them until we arrive there but don't swallow the leaves it would have the contrary effect. You will feel the pain subside until its completely gone for about an hour, which means, we have to hurry, if we want to fool them."

At the gate a guard was stopping the two horses not without wonder in his eyes. "I great you in the name of king Theoden. What is your business in the golden city of Rohan?" The guard eyed them with suspicion, especially when he spotted the large light red colour at Arods side.

Aragorn had tried to wash Legolas blood away, when they were at a clear water stream but there was still too much red to conceal. Aragorn tried to get the mans attention to avert more questions.

"We have come to speak with the king of Rohan with important news but we aren't allowed to tell anyone else." The man at the gate seemed disappointed to be left out and his interest was clearly wakened. "I will ask the king and his counsellor if you are allowed to come in."

The guard hurried away, leaving them to wait.

"I don't like this helpless situation, we are going in. What if this is a trap? Saruman has his spies everywhere and we aren't far from Isengard." Boromir nearly lost his temper; every single hair in his neck stood.

Aragorn had the same feelings in his guts. "I sense it, but it's the only chance to get the medication we need. Maybe we also can find allies in any sort of."

Gimli tried to bent to the side far enough to look Aragorn into his eyes. "I think we should try it anyway. What other option do we have? We haven't enough supplies left. Our food is gone and we can't live from water alone."

Boromir considered both arguments. His eyes connected with the blue ones of Legolas before he hastily looked away with shame. "Alright, I see, I can't change your mind but my feelings are the same."

Legolas spit out the bitter herbs before the guard would be able to see it.

They were allowed to enter and the guard opened the great wooden gate. Aragorn went first in on his white horse. The way led through the old wooden houses, edging the hillside. People were watching them with great interest. Some of the women carried their children inside their houses in fear, the new arrived strangers could mean harm.

The golden hall with all its beauty came into view. The sunlight danced upon the golden doors, lighting up the whole town. It was a great sight and the four were stunned. Aragorn regretted that it was bad fortune bringing them to Edoras.

The men waiting for them at the golden doors seemed to be more important considering their armour. Aragorn assumed them to be the kings guards.

Aragorn dismounted first and suppressed the urge to help Legolas, who managed to dismount more graceful than the human. Gimli was the only one having problems to land on his feet properly but it was openly ignored by the men of Rohan.

The horses were led away. "I have the unthankful task to take your weapons away before you are allowed to face the king." Legolas tried to hold his mask in place and not let his disgust, for Hama, surface.

The man waited impatiently until his inferior men had collected every single weapon. Aragorn, after presenting them his sword, reached in his bootleg and gave them his two hidden daggers.

Legolas followed the example but sent them a warning look. "Take care! This bow was a gift from the lady of the wood." The man in front of him took the warning serious. Gimli beside him tried to debate with the man but it was needless and finally their weapons were gone and the doors were opened.

O O O O O

Grima couldn't believe his eyes when the doors opened. Right behind the two men stood the elf, the ringbearer. Grima nearly bursting with fresh excitement, bent forward and whispered Theoden in his ears. "IT has arrived." His eyes never left Legolas, while the four came slowly closer to him.

Grima noticed the torn and bloodied trousers of the elf. The bandage around the upper right thigh covered a large wound. Fresh blood already seeped through it and started to draw fine lines on its way.

Grima nearly grinned when he stood up.

O O O O O

When they entered the golden hall, they took Legolas instinctively in the middle. Aragorn and Boromir, side by side in front and Gimli behind.

Aragorn felt naked without his weapons. The fully armed men, driving them further in didn't help his unease at all. The doors shut behind them with a loud thud.

The eyes of the black haired man never left his elven friend too long. Aragorn still feared that the herbs weren't lasting long enough.

When Grima stood up, they all prepared to fight.

The adrenaline brought all his senses back; Legolas was ready to fight. His eyes locked with the nearly black ones of Grima. The adrenaline caused his blood to run faster and with his next step he realised with a stab of pan, that the herb wasn't lasting as long as it should be.

Legolas was unprepared for the pain and swayed to compensate the sudden sensation.

The unexpected sign of weakness in the elfs movement ripped Grima out of his stare. "You.. elf, have something, my master longs to own."

Grimas words stopped every movement in the large room. The small nod of Grima was everything the men needed to attack.

The four remaining members of the fellowship were prepared. Gimli ripped the next spear, he was able to catch, out of the hands of its owner and slammed it into two other men next to Legolas. Aragorn hit one attacker with his knee hard enough to bring him down.

It was an uneven fight and the four were fast outnumbered.

Grima used the distraction to sneak up behind the elf. Every warning was too late; with his outstretched hands he aimed for the throat, slamming the elf with the weight of his body to the ground.

Legolas tried to gain the air back into his lungs but the man, kneeling on his back, squeezing his throat shut with all his strength, made it impossible. His vision got blurred; his body weakened with each passing heartbeat.

The doors flew open and a bright light filled the room, blinding everyone inside. Grima loosened his grip in surprise, allowing the elf to breathe.

"Saruman..."

O O O O O

I really hope you can enjoy the chapter even if it needed more time. Please leave a review for all your opinions and feelings you had with the chapter.

I know its a cliffy but sometimes, it just has to be.


	6. A new plan

It took me a little bit longer to write it but the words sometimes don't come easy...

I hope you will enjoy it anyway.

O O O O O

Chapter 6: A new plan

O O O O O

The bright light filled the large hall of Meduseld. Everyones' attention was drawn towards the white wizard in the doorframe. Slowly he came closer.

All fighting had died down; no one moved.

"Stop this madness at once!" The strong and mighty voice filled their heads and before one of them knew what they did, their weapons landed on the floor.

Aragorn pushed the next man beside him away. His eyes never left the wizard. He didn't hazard a guess that this wizard could be the lost one.

The light faded away, revealing the old but familiar face. "Gandalf!" Aragorns joyous call woke the men around him. Puzzled expressions filled their faces, not knowing why they fought at all. Gandalf had broken the spell of Saruman and freed the man of Rohan from the white wizards grasp.

There was just one person immune against the power. Grima still sitting on Legolas chest had the protecting shield of Saruman around him. When he had noticed his own fault he grabbed his knife from under his tunic and pressed it against the elfs abused throat. The elf would at least be his bargain to survive.

The attention turned from the wizard to Grima. Everyone was looking at the scene on the floor.

"You won't get him back alive, if you are foolish enough to raise a weapon against me." Grima searched Gandalfs eyes and they both knew that they had a stand-off. Gimli was held back by Aragorn. The angry dwarf was ready to rip off Grimas head with bare hands.

They needed a plan. Boromir tried to cope with the fact that Gandalf was back and that they were a second time on the verge of loosing the ring.

Gandalf put the weight on his staff. He locked his eyes with the blue ones of Legolas. The elf was ready to die for the welfare of all the people on middle earth. There had to be another possible way. Gandalf was not ready to loose his elven friend like this.

"Grima! I know that he controls you right now," Gandalf tried to cross the distance between them while he spoke. He stood a horse length away from them until Grima pressed the knife into the pale skin, stopping him. "don't you want to be free? He commands you. Stealing your free will and if he has no need for you anymore, what do you think he will do?" Gandalf saw a glimpse of truth in the dark eyes before Saruman could take over again.

"You will let me go. With this elf or without him. That you can decide, depending on your behaviour. It would be enough for me to have his little burden." Grima stood up and pulled Legolas with him.

The elf swayed on his feet and Aragorn feared that he might black out.

Legolas knew that it was up to him to keep the ring. The ring wanted to be kept by him, giving him more energy. Only something foolish could bring this situation to an end. He knew, noone would risk his life. He had to risk it himself. Standing on his left leg he collected his little energy and smashed his head back. A crack followed by the yell of Grima filled the air. Fresh blood flowed out of his broken nose.

"You will pay for that." Grima grabbed a fist full of blond hair and ripped it back until he earned a hiss of pain from Legolas. The knife bit deeper into his skin creating a fine red line. Legolas fought the white dots dancing in front of his eyes. The impact brought new pain in his head but it was worth it. He would have done it again if it wouldn't be for the strong grip in his hair. If he wanted to move his head he would have to rip out his hair.

The sudden distraction had bought enough time for the other four to spring into action. They had grabbed some of the weapons from the guards, which still stood motionless, watching the strange scene with interest.

When Grima started to head to the large door, they were armed and ready to stop him. Aragorn nodded to Boromir and Gimli and they started to mirror the movement towards the door. Grima wasn't a fool and saw what they had in mind.

Only a few feet separated Grima from his freedom. He could already see his black horse. "They won't allow you to take me with you. They would rather kill us both. Surrender and you will stay alive." Legolas tried to steady his voice, but failed. The bend position his head was in didn't help his shallowed breathing at all. Grima laughed. "You wouldn't kill him, not now, not since he has a great destination."

They had surrounded him by now. Gandalf on the left, Boromir on the right and the other two between. He wouldn't survive, but unfortunately for them Grima was right. No one would be able to kill Legolas. Nor through their own hand neither through the knife menacing his exposed throat.

Grima took one more step, far enough for Legolas. The ring demanded action from the elf. It didn't want to change its bearer yet.

Through the pain in his body Legolas moved his right hand with elven speed and grabbed the blade to push it away from his throat.

Grima recovered from his surprise too fast and pressed against the weakening strength of the elf, trapping the slender hand between the sharp blade and the pale throat. Searing pain filled Legolas hand. Blood seeped through the closed fingers.

Legolas closed his eyes against the pain in his hand. The blade sliced deeper; a few more seconds and he would loose his fingers.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and with it the strong hold in his hair. Legolas crashed down on the floor, surprised that he couldn't feel the pain of the impact. His mind was already drifting off into the black unknowing world of unconsciousness.

O O O O O

Legolas woke with a soft feeling underneath his body. He realised with slight panic, that he was completely naked, covered with a blanket. Together with his last memories of Grima , this irritation was enough to unsettle him. He tried to open his heavy eyelids and struggled to get into a sitting position, when a hand on his chest gently pushed him down again.

"You will reopen your wounds if you move." After hearing Aragorns voice, Legolas stopped his attempt and lay still, relieved to have his long trusted friend beside him. He could feel the heavy bandage around his right hand. The deep cut still pained him.

The ring, attached to the golden chain, lay heavily on his chest. It grew heavier and nearly robbed his breath under its weight. Legolas touched it with his left hand, to feel the ring. He was relieved to find it there and yet again it startled him how much he needed it already.

Aragorn watched him with great concern. His friend was slowly getting addicted to the ring and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Legolas felt dazed and assumed that it was due to the painkillers. He opened his eyes to see where he was. The room was dimly lit but Legolas recognized the same style of furniture like in the golden hall.

Turning his head slowly, Legolas found worried grey eyes staring down at him. Aragorn sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "I thought you wouldn't wake up again." Aragorn absently grabbed the elfs healthy hand. "You blacked out and stayed like that for about two days. I tended your wounds but I fear that the ring affects your healing abilities. Your leg wound isn't inflamed anymore but it's not healing as it should be."

Legolas nodded; there was another matter which interested him more. "My hand?" Aragorn looked down, avoiding Legolas' stare. He sighed heavily.

"Are you thirsty?" Aragorn was glad to help his friend drink and to delay the question a short time. After Legolas was finished he looked insistently at the human.

Aragorn sighed again after placing the cup on the table. "I had to stitch the wound. The cut was pretty deep and I fear that the nerves are severed." He made a pause. "I don't know if they will grow together correctly. If they do not... I can't tell if you will be able to use your hand properly again."

Legolas closed his eyes. He had been afraid, that this would be the result of his foolish action. What should he have done instead? He couldn't have allowed Grima to take the ring.

Aragorn gave Legolas' hand a reassuring squeeze. "I will not loose hope that it will heal. Without the influence of the ring, it would. You are strong enough to fight it, that I know." Legolas tried to show his gratitude for the trust he got with a smile on his lips.

Aragorn tried to hide his yawn. Legolas noticed for the first time the dark cycles under the humans eyes. "You haven't slept since I blacked out." It wasn't a question. He knew his friend too well. "If I had slept nobody would have watched over you." And the ring, Aragorn aided in his thoughts. "Gandalf..." - "Gandalf? I forgot. How is it possible?" Legolas again struggled with himself to not jump out of the bed. His eyes were glowing. Aragorn shared the strong emotion of joy with him.

They were all glad the wizard was back. Aragorn could share the burden of leadership. "He said he would tell this tale only once and he would wait until you are able to stand on your legs again." Aragorn smiled broadly. "He gave me slight hints. And I believe, that he was sent back from the Valar, as Gandalf the White."

Legolas tried to sit up, pushing his body up on his left ellbow. Aragorn wanted to protest. Too late he recognised his own fault, telling Legolas he could speak with Gandalf if he was able to stand. "Wait! You can't walk, you will cause more damage." Aragorn tried to keep the elf down. His protest died when he had to admit, that it would be the better thing, if Legolas could walk again. Aragorn did left the room to eat in the main hall. He overheard the discussions between Gandalf and the king. They would leave as soon, as the people were prepared. Legolas had to walk in near future and it would definitely be better if it wouldn't be in a hurry.

Aragorn reached to his left and gave Legolas a bundle of cloth. "Your trousers are shredded but luck is on your side and I found a similar one in your size. I thought it would be too irritating to have an elf running around half naked." Legolas half glared half smiled at the man, took the bundle and get dressed with appreciated help of Aragorn.

It took them long to get to the large room. Legolas pressed his lips together to keep the moans of pain inside. Every time he strained his right leg a sharp pain shot through the wound. Aragorn tried to take as much weight as possible. He even offered to carry the elven prince and regretted it at once, when his words crushed against the shield of pride.

Gandalf was involved in a discussion with Theoden. They stood in the middle of the room, their voices filled with anger. Boromir sat at a table with Gimli in front of him. They watched the other two, while eating.

"You should ask for help. Think about your people. You can't lead them into darkness just because your pride blinds you." Gandalfs voice was filled with defeat. He wouldn't be able to get sense into the king. Theoden growled. "It is settled, we leave this evening and head to Helms Deep. I will defend my people my way. It's the only reasonable." Theoden stormed out, sending a dark glance towards Aragorn.

Gandalf breathed his anger out and greeted Legolas and Aragorn. He welcomed their privacy because there would be a matter left to discuss. He waited until they all sat around the table. Legolas stomach growled and Aragorn filled two bowls with a stew, cooked for them. He had to admit, that he was hungry himself.

Silence filled the room. Gandalf started pacing beside them until he finally stopped, staring at the floor. He started his own tale, how he fought against the Balrog and defeated the beast of Morgoth. "After I came back and filled my lungs with air, I was Gandalf the White. My task isn't over yet. I wouldn't have expected the death of Frodo." Sadness filled their faces.

"I was surprised to have a new ringbearer." A smile crept over his lips. "I have news to lighten your heart. On my way I met two friends of yours. They knew, if they would turn around and leave, everything Frodo died for would be in vain." Gandalf enjoyed the amazed expressions.

"The hobbits!" Boromir suddenly knew it had to be them. But who exactly, Gandalf told them. "Merry and Pippin turned back. It is a sign of fortune. On their way back they met someone, they wouldn't have expected. This meeting can change a lot." - "You still speak in riddles, Gandalf." Aragorn grinned, while chewing. Gandalf returned his grin. It vanished suddenly from his face and he had to look down. Aragorn stopped chewing, waiting what was to come.

"My heart is filled with sorrow and I have to admit, doubt. Destiny has got the ring in your hands Legolas and I wish it would make our task easier." Legolas looked up, to meet the wizards eyes. "But it doesn't." Gandalf tried to soften his gaze to apology for the feelings he had. "I had little time yet to think about our next move. Our options are limited. I know, that soon the war will arrive in Rohan. The people will need us to fight off the foul creatures of Saruman. Most of all, they will need a leader who is able to find the right decisions when the death will cloud the peoples mind."

Gandalf threw a glance to Aragorn. They both knew, what the wizard wanted to tell them. Boromir stood up and hit his fist upon the wooden table. "Why don't we use this sign of fortune and bring the ring to Gondor. It is safe there as long as the war rages over these lands. Do you consider taking it with us in the battle? What madness would it be. The enemy could put out his hand and grasp it without any resistance. In Gondor we could watch over it and keep it until the enemy is distracted. Then we can bring it to Mordor and destroy it there." Boromir had a dreamy expression on his face and swung his fist into the air to show them how strong the defence of Gondor would be.

Gimli shook his head in disbelief. Before Aragorn could collect himself to be at least a little polite in his answer, Legolas sprang up from his chair, toppling it to the floor. "You have no idea of what you speak. You would try to use it and believe, that you could control it." Legolas pointed with his finger at the man to get the point. His voice was low and menacing. "You are under its influence even now, while we speak. How do YOU think to control it?"

"Legolas, Boromir, sit down! Now!" Gandalf could barely cover his anger in his voice. Aragorn picked up Legolas chair from where it had fallen down and placed it beside his own. Legolas didn't feel the pain in his leg much because of the great anger which asked for release.

Aragorn tried to find a solution but he couldn't see a plausible one. Gandalf helped him. "I have one possibility to get the ring where it should be going to. You have to ask for the help of those who were long forgotten. Murderers, Traitors... you have to show them a way and they will follow you, Aragorn, king of Gondor." Aragorn got pale and shook his head. "You want to ask the undead of the Dimholt if they help us?" - "No, YOU will ask them, when time will come." Gandalf stared into Aragorns eyes until he faced them all again.

"They will be the help Legolas needs, to throw the ring into the flames." They stared in utter shock at the white wizard. Gimli opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound escaped his lips. He had heard about the ghosts of the mountain. A shudder run down his spine.

Boromir laughed. "You want to lay the destiny of middle earth into the hands of these... villains? This is crazy and you all know that. What shall we do until the time has come? Twirl our thumbs?" This time it was Aragorn who answered. "No, we have to win a battle."

Gandalf send him a thankful look, that at least he was with his senses. "We will accompany the people of Rohan to Helms Deep. I will ride out to search Eomer and his men."

The small meeting was over and Boromir stormed out of the room. Followed by four worried glances. "I don't like the way he acts around the ring." Gimli spoke first and read their thoughts.

O O O O O

Boromir walked straight ahead, not knowing where he went. He rounded the next corner, cursing under his breath, when he came to a dead end. In front of him were a wooden door which draw him near. His interest awoken, he opened it slowly to peek inside. The only cell of the place greeted him with its thick bars.

"I greet you, mighty Lord Boromir and I hope you enjoy your visit in my small realm." Grima stood behind the bars, watching the other one with great interest. Boromir wanted to turn around and go but some unknown force was driving him further in.

When he stood in front of Grima the soothing voice changed. Another sound was mixed in it. Menacing and dark. It was the voice of Saruman. "Now that you are here, you are allowed to tell me, what they will do with the ring and most of all where they will bring it." Boromirs expression changed into utter shock when he realised, that Saruman just cast a spell upon him. He fought against it but finally he sank to his knees and started to speak.

O O O O O

I know I am addicted to cliffies... please tell me what you think and left me a review...


End file.
